Déjame Llevarte A Casa
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Tú no sabes pero yo siempre voy a estar aquí, para que tengas un lugar donde esperar a tranquilizarte antes de hacer algo estúpido. Cuando el enojo se acabe y el fuego se acabe. Si regresas y te equivocas, no te tienes que ir. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para llevarte a casa. Kett (One sided Kames). One-Shot. Song-Fic de la canción Drive You Home de Parachute.


**Hola!**

**Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo One-shot! Yay! **

**La historia de este fic no es mucha... Estaba en mi casa escuchando musica y la cancion Drive You Home de Parachute y la inspiracion llego sola... **

**WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY! Ok ya .-.**

**Estoy traumada con esa cancion. **

**Lo siento por no platicar como siempre, pero mi madre me obliga a ir a una primera comunion y no tengo mucho tiempo... Ademas que estoy un poco deprimida...**

**Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez les guste mas que no ponga tanto antes de la historia... Anyways, DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Creo que odio las noches de verano. ¡Es horrible! No puedes ni dormir por el calor. Las sabanas se te pegan al cuerpo y si prendo el ventilador, mañana me levantare con dolor de garganta. Quitarse toda la ropa tampoco sirve.

Mi cuarto esta oscuro, al igual que toda mi casa. Me acuesto sobre mi espalda y miro el techo antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez, tratando de dormir. Tu cara aparece inmediatamente. No puedo evitarlo. Puedo ver tu cabello rubio, que ahora que lo cortaste se ve más oscuro. Me gusta. El corte se te ve sexy. Como que te da un aire de chico malo. Además, ahora deja ver mejor tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes. Me hipnotizan. También tu sonrisa lo hace. Pero no la sonrisa que todos conocen. No esa que haces cuando conoces a los fans o cuando posas en las fotos. La que me hipnotiza es esa sonrisa tierna y nerviosa, llena de hoyuelos, que haces cuando hablas con esa persona especial. En mi fantasía, tú haces esa sonrisa para _mí_. Yo soy esa persona especial.

El tono de mensaje de mi iPhone me despierta. Gruño disgustado al darme cuenta de que al fin me había podido dormir. Espero que esto sea algo bueno. Tomo el celular mientas me tallo los ojos para poder ver bien. Al desbloquearlo, pestañeo para recuperar mi visión. _Maldita pantalla brillante. _Es un mensaje tuyo…

**Abre, estoy afuera.**

Veo la hora. 3:30 am. Suspiro mientras me quito las sabanas mojadas en mi propio sudor al levantarme de la cama. Me pongo una playera que encuentro en el piso y unos boxers. _Al fin que ni quería dormir. _

Voy prendiendo luces mientras avanzo por mi casa. La de mi cuarto, la del pasillo, la de las escaleras, la de la sala y la del pórtico, porque sé que estas ahí. Abro la puerta y ahí estas parado justo en mi pórtico. No puedo evitar notar lo hermoso que se ve tu cabello con la luz del foco y la luna combinados. Pero tus ojos están un poco rojos, seguramente por aguantar las lágrimas. Con solo verte, y tomando en cuenta de que son las tres y media de la mañana, se lo que pasó antes de que me lo digas.

-Me pelee con Jett.- dices. Ya lo sabía. No creo que hayas venido a estas horas de la madrugada a pedirme una tacita de azúcar. Dando un suspiro te dejo pasar. –Terminé con él.

Eso también me lo esperaba. Y es que no es ninguna novedad. Ustedes dos pelean, terminas con él, vienes a mi casa porque _no tienes otro lugar a donde ir _(tus palabras, no mías), luego te enfrías, recapacitas y vuelves con él. Pasan un mes como todos unos enamorados y luego vuelven a pelear. Es como un círculo vicioso.

-Déjame adivinar. Le dijiste que te ibas y que nunca ibas a volver.- te digo mientras busco tu auto en la calle… ¿_cómo diablos llegaste si no traes coche?_ Cierro la puerta y me siento en el sillón de la sala, justo a un lado de ti.

-¡Pero esta vez es en serio!- me dices. Es gracioso que tu voz se hace más aguda cuando estas a la defensiva. Volteo los ojos mientras trato de no reírme. _Sí, claro._

-Mira, Kendall. Cuando tú y Jett pelean, siempre dices algo así… y siempre regresas.

Sueltas un suspiro.

-Lo se… es que hay días en los que no lo soporto y solo quiero estrangularlo…- me dices mientras haces como si estrangularas al hombre invisible en mi sala… y luego en tus ojos algo cambia y relajas los brazos. –Pero, aun así lo amo, y cuando se me pasa el coraje… no puedo vivir sin el…

_Auch_. Aunque ya sé que nunca vas a quererme más que como un amigo, duele que me lo restriegues en la cara. De la nada te abalanzas a mis brazos y siento como mojas un poco mi camisa con tus lágrimas. Y es que ese soy yo. El amigo incondicional que siempre te va apoyar, porque vivo de momentos como este. En el que estas vulnerable y solo confías en mí.

Siento que bostezas y yo también lo hago. Eso de no dormir no deja nada bueno.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntas.

-No, como crees. Estaba preparándome para saltar en paracaídas cuando me llegó tu mensaje- digo con sarcasmo.

-¡Que malo! ¡Tú sabes que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir!

-Lo sé, lo se… hablando de ir, ¿cómo llegaste? No vi tu auto.- digo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Yo… estaba muy enojado con Jett como para pedirle el auto, y el mío está descompuesto, así que… caminé.- dices sonrojándote. Trato de no molestarme porque te expusiste a un robo o violación o algo peor… _¿¡pero a quien se le ocurre caminar solo por la calle a estas horas de la madrugada?!_

Respiro profundo para calmarme.

-Vamos, déjame llevarte a casa.- digo tomando mis llaves y levantándome del sillón. –Luego Jett te pregunta que donde estuviste…

Suspiras y te levantas también. Y es que tú no sabes pero yo siempre voy a estar aquí, para que tengas un lugar donde esperar a tranquilizarte antes de hacer algo estúpido. Cuando el enojo se acabe y el fuego se acabe. Si regresas y te equivocas, no te tienes que ir. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para llevarte a casa.

* * *

**Bueno... Les gusto? Espero que si! **

**Tambien dense un paseo a mi bio y lean mis demas historias! Sobre todo la de Loco Por Ti, ya termine el tercer capitulo y tal vez lo suba la proxima semana, y tengo que decir que cosas pasan... cosas intensas...**

**Dejen review! Eso me hace feliz!**

**Love**  
**Moch 3**


End file.
